codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Marik di Britannia
| last = | creator = | voice = Satoshi Hino (Japanese) Michael Sinterklaas (English) | other = See Britannian Imperial Family }} Marik di Britannia is one of the protagonist of Code Geass: Marik the Revolutionary. After fleeing from the Imperial Family wandering many countries before he used the alias, Marik Lamperouge and Marik Sanada He was the Twelfth Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire Second Line and the grandson of the 98th Emperor of Britannia, Charles zi Britannia and son of Vector zi Britannia. He was also the leader of the Knights of Revolution and the real identity of Zero. Appearance Personality Marik carried a pious and self-righteous demeanor as he aims to overthrown the current Britannia Empire consider the world is currently corrupted by war and need to be reformed and and created a more peaceful world for his brother and sister live in and for others as well after witnessing countless tragely that befall him and his silblings and his mother death and due the suffering cause by Britannia warring times. He is extremely dedicated to his goal do whatever it take to achieve it willing to risk his own well being as he used Geass Transformation when acting as Zero. Character Planning History Character Outline Character History Relationships Britannian Royal Family Charles zi Britannia Vector zi Britannia Lelouch vi Britannia Marik relationship with Lelouch is complicated as both of them share different Ideas for the world Leon di Britannia Liana di Britannia Nunnally vi Britannia Abilities Marik Geass was bestowed to him by G.G given him the three different powers the first one was "The Power of Absolute Obedience", allowing him to plant commands within a person's mind upon eye contact in a manner comparable to hypnosis. Activation of his Geass is visually represented by the manifestation of a Geass Sigil in his left eye. Commands dictated in this state are written into the minds of the designated targets once the Sigil projects from his eye to theirs. His Second Power was the Power of Absolute Truth allowing him to detect a person heartbeat if they're lying or telling the truth this power was further refined enabled him to sense person true emotional allowing him to figure motives from lying or telling the truth. His Third Power is known as Geass Transformation given enhance physical capabilities that allow him to easily overpower his enemy he also has the ability to kill his victim by taking their lifespan and effectively killing them however this depend how much lifespan he took from his victim he can also use the Lifespan to heal others from fatal injuries and make scars disappearance but Geass transformation has it limits It cause damage to Marik body and it a power that Marik can't use to often a was highly advise to only use it when necessary. Tests that were administered by Goro Yamato revealed that if he continued the way he was going, he would die. The transformation no longer seems no have any affect on him as he no longer seems to be in pain when he uses it after mastered controlled over his Geass however G.G noted all the damage from using Geass Transformation up until he master it was to severed that he might possibly died. Reception Trivia Quotes Gallery Succession and Precedence